


The Redemption of Severus Snape

by Paris and the Blue Jewel (Paris_Blue_Jewel)



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Blue_Jewel/pseuds/Paris%20and%20the%20Blue%20Jewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione aren't happy with the way the Order is handling things, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. But they're not prepared for the bizarre results of Harry's Occlumency lessons... Book 1 of the Redemption series. AU.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: This story is NOT complete. It will be multi-chapter. I just can't get it to change the setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redemption of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU; however, it fits with the canon up until the starting point of the first chapter.
> 
> This story will contain a slash relationship. Additionally, several characters, including Dumbledore and Ron, will be shown in rather negative roles, although I hope I won't go so far that it would be considered bashing.
> 
> I do love comments. In fact, I have decided to start a new policy of reciprocal commenting, which means that in addition to my usual shoutouts to commenters on each new chapter, you will receive one comment from me for each time you submit one to a newly posted chapter or story. If you don't have anything for me to comment on (either because you haven't posted any stories or because I've commented on every story and chapter you have so far), I will find a random fic and submit a comment to that instead. Sound good?
> 
> Thanks to Ana and Heather for betaing!

**Prologue: Part 1**

 _You are not pushing hard enough._

Harry gave a mental growl and turned slightly, using his shoulder against the brick he was attempting to add to his Occlumency wall. _I'm pushing as hard as I can!_

 _Push harder._

The brick made a high-pitched screeching noise as it edged across the one below it. It reminded Harry of nothing more than fingernails on a chalkboard. This did little to help his concentration.

 _Why are we doing it this way, anyway?_ he broadcast, his mind's voice taking on a hint of frustration. _I didn't see any brick walls in_ your _mind._

 _Most amateur Occlumens find it easier to guard their thoughts by using a representation of the physical world. I am not an amateur._ Even when he was inside Harry's head, Snape had a tendency to be irritating. _I see no reason for you to complain; you are making progress, which you were not last year._

Harry grunted as he pushed, sweat trickling down his forehead. The fact that this wasn't his real body didn't seem to stop it from having normal physical reactions. Snape would probably tell him this was because his subconscious wasn't yet able to comprehend that it wasn't his real body, or something along those lines. Not surprisingly, they'd had conversations about such things before – or lectures, at any rate.

There was a faint _clink_ as the brick abruptly settled into place. Harry leaned against the wall, panting with exertion, and risked a glance at his teacher's mental form. Snape was scowling, but his eyes were on the wall rather than Harry.

 _Adequate_ , said the older man at last. _That will be enough for today._ He transferred his gaze to Harry, looking him over. _You need more sleep._

The last thing Harry wanted to discuss with Snape right now was his sleep problems. _You said we were done. Maybe you should get out of my brain now._

Snape rolled his eyes and vanished in a puff of black smoke. A moment later, the entire scene dissolved as Harry pushed himself back into the physical world. The transition felt odd today, as though he was being cradled by someone.

"Potter," said Snape's real voice from somewhere around his ear. "Pray tell why you have decided to seat yourself in my lap."

That would explain it. Harry scrambled to locate his limbs and get off his teacher, but he only succeeded in smacking his wrist against Snape's collarbone. He yelped and snatched it back with enough vehemence to send him tumbling to the floor.

"Very dramatic, but unnecessary. I have had worse than your drool staining my robes," Snape informed him.

Harry took one look at the professor's expression and decided not to ask.

"This incident only serves to prove my point," said Snape as Harry got to his feet. "While it was not under your conscious control, your body likely reacted to the warmth of mine and maneuvered into a position in which you would be more inclined to acquiesce to the sleep you so desperately need."

Harry thought this was unlikely, given the reason for his sleep deprivation, but that wasn't a subject he would willingly bring up with the professor. "If you say so, sir."

Snape gave an impatient huff of breath and stood up, only to grab Harry's elbow and lead him through a door into another room. As Harry stumbled over the threshold, he saw that the room was furnished with a bed and automatically tried to stop. Snape was having none of that, though, and he practically threw Harry onto the bed.

"You will sleep here, where I can keep an eye on you," he ordered, shoving Harry back down when he attempted to sit up.

"I've been having trouble getting to sleep," Harry protested.

"Then I will force-feed you a Dreamless Sleep potion." Snape pointed to the pillows. Harry obediently crawled over to lay his head on one.

He tried, he really did. But if it was hard to sleep without Snape's soothing presence in his mind, it was next to impossible to do so with Snape standing on the other side of the room and looking anywhere but Harry's face. Harry wasn't sure how long he lay there, trying not to fidget, before he heard Snape's footsteps approaching the bed.

A cool hand touched the side of his face. "Shall I get the potion?" Snape's voice was quiet.

"'m fine," Harry mumbled, relaxing a little at the touch. It didn't feel quite as nice as having the older man in his head, but it was better than nothing.

Snape said something else, but his thumb was stroking Harry's cheek now, and Harry was already drifting off…

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed, as he gradually came back to consciousness, was that he was extremely comfortable. The second thing he noticed was the stone ceiling of the dungeon. Why was he still in the dungeon?

He tried to sit up, but a strong hand held him down. At that point Harry realized that his head was not on a pillow, but on Snape's lap. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you honestly _want_ my drool all over your robes?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Millicent Bulstrode the other day."

This was such a bizarre change of subject that Harry couldn't help but look up at Snape's face. Fortunately, the older man appeared to be gazing at the wall. "What does Millicent Bulstrode have to do with anything?" All Harry could remember about her was that Hermione had tried to Polyjuice into her once and ended up as a cat instead.

"Her mother is a Mind-Healer," said Snape by way of explanation. "Miss Bulstrode believes I have been displaying symptoms of mental distress."

"Mental distress?"

"There is an element of risk to the method I have been using to teach you Occlumency. Had I exhibited the presence of mind to wonder why such a method is not more commonly used, I might have researched it more thoroughly." Snape sounded irritated with himself for that oversight. "As it is, surely you did not think me so unobservant that I would not notice how little effort it takes to enter your mind of late."

Harry thought back to last night's lesson. Snape had hardly even looked into his eyes before they were back at the brick wall. "So that effort… or lack of effort… that causes mental distress?"

"Not in and of itself." Snape's hand grasped Harry's chin and turned his head so that their eyes met. The change of scenery was disorienting; Harry reached out blindly and grabbed the first thing he could find, which was Snape's arm. _That distress is more the result of exiting your mind_ , Snape continued as Harry steadied himself.

 _Okay. I've noticed that_ , Harry had to admit. _I, er… I've been missing meals to avoid you, because of it. But what does it mean?_

 _Prolonged exposure to the depths of a single person's mind can cause addiction_ , said Snape bluntly. _On the part of both parties, it seems. You told me you were still going to meals._

Harry tried to move away, but Snape took hold of his shoulders and held him where he was. _I was, when I told you that. It got to be too much. Do we have to talk about this now?_

 _Clearly, this addiction is affecting you much more strongly than I._ Snape was frowning as he studied the bags under Harry's eyes. _Perhaps we should stop these lessons._

 _No! I need to learn Occlumency_ , said Harry, panicking. How could he face Voldemort without mental protection? Even now the wall guarding his plans with Hermione was considerably weaker than the ones he'd built with Snape's help. _I need to be able to lie without anyone knowing._

Snape narrowed his eyes. _Why is this need so urgent?_

Harry hesitated, trying to decide what to tell Snape. Certainly he couldn't mention any of his actual plans, but he needed a plausible explanation…

He'd waited too long. Snape swept away from him and stalked past their latest wall, his eyes darting everywhere. _What are you hiding from me, Potter?_

 _I'm not hiding anything!_ Harry ran after him, but he was too late. Snape had already located the pathetic wall that housed Harry's plans and was easing a brick out of its slot. _No, don't!_

The brick dropped to the ground. Hermione's voice filled the air. " _I know it seems like a long shot, but I'm sure we can find a way to convince him that it would be more advantageous to let me join than to kill me. After all, no one would suspect a Muggleborn of Death Eater involvement…_ "

Snape rounded on Harry. _What is the meaning of this?_

 _Stop attacking my wall and maybe I'll tell you_ , Harry snapped. _I spent ages on that, and without any help at all! Do you think you're the only person I'm trying to hide it from? Dumbledore is a Legilimens!_

Snape stared at him for a moment, then disappeared. Harry followed him out, climbing back into his physical body with record speed. Even so, by the time he had reconnected with his limbs, Snape had a firm hold on him. Anyone watching might have interpreted it as a loving embrace, but Harry could feel cold anger radiating from the older man.

The professor's voice was low and dangerous. "Tell me everything."


End file.
